Not a Belieber
by TheDayDreamersReality
Summary: Although D Higgin's dad is Justin Bieber's manager she's never really met the pop star and doesn't really care to. After they meet under the stage during one of his concerts things change as the starlet, fresh from his break up with Selena, seems to show interest in his manager's daughter. (I also have an account on Worthyofpublishing where I'll also be telling the story.)
1. Chapter 1

Not a Belieber

Part 1 Chapter 1

"How does he expect me to control his public life when he pulls huge stunts like this?" Dad grumbles as he paces in a circle around the dining room table. We're supposed to be in the middle of eating breakfast together as a family (If you can consider just the two of us a family) but like most _family breakfasts _he's once again consumed by his work. "I mean how the heck does he expect me to deal with these type of things when I'm reading about them in 'People' like everyone else. I tell you the nerve of this kid," his New Yorker accent sounding as thick as ever, "If it wasn't for all those zeroes on my paycheck I swear I'd be done with him." Dad lets out a sigh.

I roll my eyes as I use my chopsticks to twist up some beef low mein, "Well, Dad, I'd think for all those zeroes we could eat something better than cheap Chinese food from down town Las Angeles...for breakfast." Before he can respond his phones rings. "I know you've gotta take it and you'll only be a minute."

"Thanks, Tink." He says rushing off to his office.

"I also think we should really get over baby names. Especially the ones my no good mother gave me." I say loud enough so he can hear me.

I don't bother finishing my cheap Chinese and figure Dad won't either so decide to toss it all in the trash. I feel my phone vibrate and pull it out to see a text from my best friend Nate.

Nate Wantona 6:56am Today

Just saw the cover of my sister's magazine that said Jelena was no more it was drenched with her seven year old tears she begged me to ask you if it's just rumors or not...so what's the deal?

You 6:58am Today

I'm pretty sure it is bc my dad is pissed before 7, so yeah I guess Boy Wonder has done it again. Tell Kasey im real sry *eye roll

I snatch my back pack from off the chair and pull my pony tail through the funny loop thingy on the back of my baseball cap.

Nate Wantona 6:59am Today

Wow D you couldn't even lie for me...your bff? now i have to take a sobbing seven year old to school sure way to attract all the ladies LOL

You 7:00am Today

haha next time tell me when I should be lying and don't worry you're still a catch :)

I grab my keys and give them a good jingle to signal to Dad that I'm leaving for school. My flip-flops click down the driveway as I head toward my car. It's some fancy shmancy sports car Dad got for my birthday last month which I don't even know the name of. My phone buzzes again once I get in the driver's seat.

Nate Wantona 7:03am Today

Ik i am now hurry up and get your butt to school bc if i don't land a babe im just going to have to hold you on my arm for a while to build back up my rep

You 7:04am Today

haha yeah...right c u at school.

I turn on my radio to hear one of the hottest songs at the moment, Boyfriend by the one and only Justin Bieber or as Nate and I like to call him _Boy Wonder_. You see my dad's his manager/publicist person thingy. Basically he books when he's going to perform, give interviews and helps to keep his public image under control. As you probably already know him and Selena Gomez just split without my dad's knowledge which has left my dad in a frenzy. This isn't the first time he's done something like this either. That hot new sexy haircut that everyone just so happens to love wasn't do for another month and a half. Because of that little incident nearly ten million Bieber dolls weren't sold since they were still sporting his old do. I mean the kids in my school may read it in their favorite celebrity gossip magazines and think it's just a hot new topic but to me it all kind of steers my life. Whether or not my dad'll be home for dinner, if he's actually listening to what I'm saying about debate club or rerunning Boy Wonder's last concert in his mind over and over again, or if I matter more to him than the blond runt on the cover of every friggin' magazine at Wal-mart.

Before I get to school I stop at a Starbucks along the way and pick up a decaf. When I pull into my usual parking space in front of the school I see my friend Sheena waving at me like a crazy woman from under the awning that we use to get from building to building. She gestures me over.

"Mornin', D," she gives me a peck on each cheek then takes a sip from my coffee, "yeesh, decaf."

"Well, in my defense it was mine first." I finish off the cup and toss it away so not to get anymore stolen away from me.

"Oh hush," she flicks her died, crimson red locks behind her. She's wearing a size zero, cheetah print tube top, so it can push up her thirty-four C's and a pair of leather skinny jeans which I know have to be causing her some chafing all accompanied by some four inch, firetruck red stilettos. And if you ask me enough make up to be Roxanne from The Police's hit song. "How's your day goin'? I saw about no more Jelena on Yahoo?"

"Well I had crappy Chinese food for breakfast if that's any indicator of how bad it is." I say as we start walking to home room. "And tonight he has to work at the concert so of course I probably won't even see him until tomorrow morning."

"There is a concert tonight isn't there?" she says hinting that she wants tickets.

"Sheena, don't even."

"Hey, D, Sheena, wait up." Nates voice calls from behind. We stop long enough for him to catch up then continue walking."

"You're a crappy friend did you know that, D? I've known you since we were eleven and your Dad's been working for Bieber for the last three years and I haven't been to one free concert, one awesome party, or on one single tabloid I'm starting to wander why I even hang around you." She jabbers.

"Yeah, Sheena, you've heard it from D a million times eventually you'll just have to accept she's not going to give you any handouts given the fact _she's_ not even taking them." Nate says now walking in between us.

"Hey, D!" a familiar voice that I've labeled as a nuisance calls out my name. A small framed blonde with Bieber attire on from head to toe comes prancing up to me. It's Katalina Gregers aka the president of the JB's Junior High Fan Club.

"Katalina, hey. Once again you have made your way over to the high school building and even more importantly to where I'm at." I force a grin not wanting to be rude and show that I'm aggravated.

"I know you've said no many times before but I've spoken to the principal about it and he's willing to give you extra credit if you supply Justin Bieber's Junior High Fan Club with backstage passes to tonight's concert or if this is late notice I know JB's doing one in Santa Cruz tomorrow so maybe that would work better for you." She stares at me with her Bieber mimicking hair cut which is definitely taking it way too far. It smells as if she's bathed in his body spray and her T-shirt which has a million of Boy Wonders faces on have been stained with kisses that were most likely not on the shirt when she bought it.

"Oh wow that was very nice of you to do that for me Katalina but I'm a-okay when it comes to my grades and I'm not even going to the concert tonight." She just stares at me not getting what I'm trying to say for the _gazillioneth_ time, "I'm not going ergo I don't have any tickets ergo I have no VIP passes ergo no passes for you."

"Oh, okay, " she says disappointed, "Well if you ever do get have something you can give to our fan club I dunno maybe the hair from his next cut..."

"What?"

"Nevermind." she looks at her feet awkwardly, "please don't tell him I said that."

I scoff, "No, worries. I've barely met him myself."

"I know you go around telling everyone in school that but...is it true?" she asks.

"As far as I'm concerned he's just one of my dad's coworkers, a complete stranger. Sorry but you probably won't ever get really far asking me for anything Bieber related just ask Sheena."

"I guess. Well, if anything ever changes lemme know." She says running off toward the Junior high part of the school.

"That'll be the day when Heaven and Hell switch places."

After homeroom and our first two periods Nate, Sheena and I regroup at lunch. We decide to just eat at the cafeteria since it's taco salad which actually taste good and it luckily won't break Sheena's diet if she picks out all of the meat and cheese.

We sit at our usual table outside by the wall where all the kids post secrets about what's going on with other kids at school. Most of its rumors but everyone still likes reading and writing on it even if it is just to clear up something about themselves.

"Ooh this is a new one!" Sheena Squeals, "Nate Wantona is _gay_." She starts laughing uncontrollably.

"_What_?" Nate says choking on some lettuce.

"And you thought your crying little sister would affect your game."

"Quick, Sheena, rub off some of your prostitute make up on the wall to hide it."

Sheena's laughter comes to a halt, "Shut up, Nate. Here." She hands him one out of her many nail polishes she keeps on hand. "That's glowing compared to what I'd write about you."

Nate blows on the sparkly purple nail polish so it dries.

"Howdy all!" Macy the senior class president says walking up to us with an unfamiliar face following behind. The girl's wearing nerd glasses and has long braids hanging from under a blue fedora. "This is Nyla she's new here and a fellow senior. Say hi." she squeaks.

We each give a small wave.

"Actually I'm not new. I came here my eighth and ninth grade year. Which is why I told you I don't really need a tour I still remember the school pretty well."

"Oh, Nyla, as class president I wouldn't be doing my job if I were not to escort you around for your entire first week of classes."

Nyla's brows furrow, "Are you gettin' paid or something?"

"No, but..."

"No, buts. If you don't tell I won't."

"Fine." Macy obviously offended turns on her heel and heads back inside the cafeteria.

Nate gives Nyla a slow clap, "Pretty gutsy for your first day."

She shrugs, "Like I said it's not my first day it's my second first day. Plus I wouldn't be able to deal with Ms. Perky for my entire first week of school." She makes herself comfy and sits down.

"Ummm sure park a squat," Sheena says sarcastically.

"Will do," Nyla says ignoring Sheena's sarcasm. She grabs Sheena's unopened coke zero cracks it and takes a sip. "Uh, diet." she says taking another swig.

"Well I am the one who paid the dollar fifty to drink it." Sheena says.

I elbow her in the side, "Isn't this called Karma?"

Sheena just rolls her eyes.

"So this has gotta be kinda cool coming back to the school for your senior year huh? What'd you leave for anyway?" Nate says.

"My dad. He's in the military. We got orders to deploy, decided to retire early, missed old Cali and moved back. Long story short."

"Cool." Nate says with taco meat drooling down his face. "I'm Nate. That's Sheena and she's D."

"D Higgins?" Nyla ask.

"Yep." I confirm.

"I remember when I was leaving my freshmen year there was a rumor going around that you're dad had signed on Justin Bieber or something. I will admit that I am an ex-belieber b-t-w." she takes another sip of the coke.

"Sadly those weren't rumors." I say.

"Oh well that's cool. I have Mr. Pibbs next period is he easy?" Nyla says to my surprise. Usually when people hear about my dad and Justin Bieber that's the end of any actual normal conversation we'll ever have.

"Uh yeah he's wound pretty tight." I say.

Nyla moans, "Well,that stinks."

After lunch we figure out Nyla is in Nate and I's Spanish class which we all head to together. Finally the school day is over and I cancel my plans with Nate and Sheena and drive home to work on some homework instead. Dad's car and about six other cars are in our drive way when I get home. I give my keys and jingle and toss them on the hook. I hear voices in my dad's office as I walk down the hall to my room talking about the latest Justin Drama. If you were to go into his office you'd think he was an obsessed pre-teen girl from all of the posters and t-shirts and everything else Bieber related. He used to manage a few other client but became a one celeb guy once Boy Wonder became so popular.

I crash on my bed and figure I'll do homework later over the weekend I hear an army of footsteps take off to downstairs and then the sounds of the engines driving into the distance.

"Bye, dad." I murmur. I slowly begin dozing off as everything around me is so silent. My eyelids become heavy as my body loses all feeling. I curl over into my pillow and fall asleep.

_Ringgggg!_

My phone rings waking me up about a quarter 'til seven.

_Ringgggg!_

I pull the sleek iPhone 5 from my pocket still nude of an otter box, "Hey, Dad. What's up?" I answer the phone.

"Hey, Tink, I mean, D, it's real important I left my _lucky watch _in the kitchen do me a favor and bring it to me will ya?"

I groan, "Dad, you know how much I hate going to those stupid things right? I mean it's not going to make his concert any worst or better with it anyway. I'm pretty sure he's still sold out."

"I know, I know sweetie. I just like having a little of your mother behind the stage with me."

"Yeah bring up my nowhere to be found mother that'll really make me come."

"D, please?"

I let out a deep breath, "I'll be there in less than an hour but in more than thirty minutes with the watch."

"Thanks, D. I mean, Tink. No, D."

"Bye, Dad." I click off.

Twenty minutes later I'm on my way to the Stadium and in a mess of traffic.

"Crap." I slam my head against the steering wheel.

My phone vibrates in the cup holder signaling I got a text. Yeah I know it's illegal and all but it's one of those habits y'know?

Group Message (Nate Wantona, Sheena Davis, D Higgins)

Nate Wantona 7:13pm

D, Sheena and I just got out the movies do you wanna meet somewhere now?

You 7:14

I wish I could it'd be much better than where I'm going now

Sheena Davis 7:16

Where's that

You 7:17pm

plz don't hate me

You 7:18pm

the boy wonder concert...but only to give my dad something then im outta there and we can meet up

Sheena Davis 7:19pm

...

Nate Wantona 7:21pm

she's being her usual drama queen self right now don't worry. how 'bout after you drop whatever off and we meet at Yuki Ju's Sushi?

You 7:23pm

Sheena sry and I 3 u

Nate cool beans :)

The car honks behind me signaling me to step on it. I look up to see a clear shot. _Thank God! _ I drive the rest of the way and take a shortcut to avoid fan traffic. They haven't turned on the lasers yet but a line of girls and some guys stretches nearly three blocks down. I go to the gate around back where my dad's car and Bieber's trailer are parked. There's a bunch of his fans back holding signs that read stuff like Have my baby or Marry me and even one that said I'm your sister that was separated at birth. I honk and do a little tail scraping to make my way through. There's about a dozen massive size guys at the gate trying to control the crowd. I have to show them this special red pass my dad gave me for cases like this so I can get in and they don't think I'm just some crazy fan girl.

_Pewww!_

Lasers shoot up in the sky. To most they think it's just decoration and to look cool but to everyone working Boy Wonder's show it's signaling ten minutes until show time. The screams have started to die down outside. I eventually get back stage where it's very dark and lots of commotion.

"Get the opening number guys in place, now!" some guy shouts into his headset.

"D, D, I'm over here." I scurry to the side of the wing where my dad's at. "You made it just in time."

"Here," I hand him the watch from my hoodie's pocket, "you should know I had to get stuck in traffic, Sheena's totally gonna be a nag in my ear later, and..."

"Tink, you've gotta know if this was any other time I'd love to sit and chatr but we start in forty-nine now forty-eight seconds. So how about you and I talk when I get home." He slips the watch on then starts speed reading over his clip board.

"Yeah, Dad, when you get home at two am then we'll _definitely _talk about how hard it was for me to bring you this watch."

"Yeah, sounds good Tink." he says. I can tell he didn't just hear a thing I said.

I sigh, "Bye, Dad." As I begin walking out music starts blasting on stage as Gym Class Heroes starts warming the crowd up for Justin. It had been a while since I'd last been backstage at least a year. "How do I get out of here?" I ask.

"There's the left or right hall route or from under the stage." a woman's voice says. I can't really make out her face because of how dark it is and the lights on the stage keep flashing so trying to focus in on her only makes me dizzy.

"Would you please tell me where one of the hall routes are?"

"Oh, now that the show's started they won't let you take one of those now. It'll probably let too much light in and a million fans screams."

"You mean I'm stuck here 'til the end of the show?"

"No, hon, just go all the way down the right side of this hall and by the door that would take you straight outside is a little handle mibob on the ground just pull it up and you be under the stage. Now do be careful under their we do not need or want any law suits. Then just head away from the sound of adoring fans screaming to the back right corner and there's a small door that'll be your way out, D."

"Mrs. Nicole?" I ask. She's one of the usual stage hands for Justin's show. But she was a family friend before my dad ever signed Bieber.

"Yes, it is. And if I may say it has been a mighty long time since I've seen you sweety, lookin' like your daddy."

"It has you and Mr. Mark need to come over for dinner soon. I promise I won't cook this time."

"That sounds lovely."

"Well, thanks, Mrs. Nicole I don't think I would've been able to live through an entire concert." I follow her directions down to under the stage it's extremely dark so I pull out my phone to help guide me. "Crap, it's dark down here." I say as I creep my way under the stage. Music pounds from above on the stage as Gym Class Heroes rocks out to Stereo Heart.

"Who's that?" I feel someone grab my shoulder.

I jump from being surprised and bang my head.

"Ah, shoot, my head." I cry in pain.

"Oh, man, you alright?" he asks again.

"Just get off me. Who are _you_ anyway."

He chuckles, "Real funny that you, Ms. Lexis?"

"No, I'm D Higgins. Now who are you?"

"Wait Neil Higgins' daughter?" he says sounding confused.

I flash my phone in the direction of where the voice is coming from. Under the stage as well, I assume waiting for his cue to jump up from the stage, is none other than Boy Wonder himself.

"Oh, God it's _you._" I mutter.

"It is my concert. Wait who are _you_?"

"Ugh, I said it already I'm D Friggin' Higgins."

"Neil's daughter?" Justin asks in his ridiculous outfit of a tight, white V-neck, some low crotch burgundy skinny jeans, with a gold chain and what I'd call a baseball cap but Sheena would probably swear to me there was a difference something like his has swag and mine doesn't.

"Yes, Neil's daughter."

"But Neil doesn't have a daughter." he tries to assure me.

"Nice to know my dad fawns over me at work. Now how do I get the heck out of here?"

"First could you please turn the light off it's kinda hurting my eyes, and it's in the right back corner there's a ummm small door." he points in the direction.

I lock my phone, "Thanks." I start feeling my way through the darkness looking for the back door and then feel something hard.

"Are you sure you're not just some fan?" He asks again but this time from much closer I can feel his breath.

"Ahhh!" I jump and bump my head once more. "Stop doing that."

"Me stop? You're the one who just felt me up."

"What? That was you. I swear I thought it, _you_ were part of the wall."

"At least I know my time at the gym is paying off," he laughs, "Do you need me to lead you to the exit? My eyes are pretty well adjusted now so I can if you want."

"No your cues in like thirty seconds plus I just don't need your help."

"How do you know when my cue is?"

"I told you Neil is my dad. He's ran the concert by me a hundred and at least a couple of those times I was actually listening."

"Well you're right my cue is just, about..." A hatch opens up and Boy Wonder goes flying in the air as the lights from on stage light all of underneath the stage. The music to Boyfriend, Justin's voice and millions of screams is the only thing audible.

After I make my way out I get my car and drive to the sushi palace. We stay there for about three hours eating random things from the conveyer belt and seeing who could eat the most dry squid. I get back home at around midnight. I take a shower then put in my favorite movie Coneheads to fall asleep to on the couch. Water, from my newly washed hair, drips down my neck as I watch contently while eating from a jar of pickles.

"D, you up?" I hear Dad ask from the foyer as the credits begin to role.

"Yeah, but I'm about to hit the hay."

He walks in the living, "Okay, well I'm going to take a shower then I've really gotta catch up on some Z's. You didn't still wanna talk did ya?"

"Ummm, no. It's not a big deal."

"Well I'mma head upstairs, kiddo."

_Ding-dong!_

"Are you expecting, Sheena to come over?"

I shake my head. "She's not supposed to, but knowing Sheena she doesn't have to be invited."

"I'll go see who it is." He goes to answer the door, "Justin? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Neil, I was just feeling bad about surprising you about the whole Jelena no more thing and wanted to apologize, in person."

"Well yeah you really screwed me over with that one but, tonight's concert kind of helps make up for it all. Come in." I hear the door slam.

I shlump down into the couch praying they don't come into the living room.

"Yeah, tonight was just one of those nights when I really connected with the audience y'know?"

"Yeah it was. You want anything? Got some soft drinks. Want ya usual?"

"Only if you're going to the kitchen."

"One coke it is."

"Thanks."

"You know where the living rooms at, go sit."

I hear his footsteps come closer and closer to the couch, "Hey, Neil, there was this chick under the stage right?"

"Yeah, I'm listening."

"She said she was your...It was you." He says standing in the doorway holding a black wig. After concerts when Boy Wonder needs to stay on the DL dad makes him wear disguises.

"What was that?" Dad asks coming back in the living room with Justin's Coca-cola and his own Cheerwine. "Oh, D. I'd thought you'd gone up stairs already."

"Nope, still here." I realize the top of my bra is poking out and button up my pajama top all the way.

"Neil, I never knew you had a daughter." Justin sits down in the loveseat in the corner.

Dad tosses Justin the coke, "D? You've met D haven't you? D, you've met Justin, right?"he sits on the cushion next to me.

"Aside from under the stage tonight...I think maybe once or twice when you first signed him."

"Really we met when I first signed on?" Justin ask.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"Are you because I'm usually really good with names and I just y'know _don't _remember."

I scoff, "That's not my fault."

"Well, when did you both meet _under _the stage?"

"During the concert after I'd gave you the watch _she'd _given you. I kinda got lost and he just so happened to be under the stage waiting to fly into the air while I was looking for some secret passage which took me forever to find."

"I offered to help her out, Neil, after she rubbed my body down."

"What? I did no such thing! It's not my fault you have to wear such a ridiculously tight shirt."

"Ridiculous? D, I chose that outfit for him tonight."

"Wow your daughter does not hold back."

"I know." Dad places his soda can on the coffee table, " Now since I have finished this drink and I'm over forty three I must use the bathroom."

"Good to know, Dad. Well, I'm gonna go to sleep then. Night, Dad."

"Is there someone out there?" Dad peeks through the curtains, "Justin, was anyone following you when you left?"

"Not that I saw."

"You did put the disguise on in a different dressing room not your own, right?"

"Yeah, of course."

Dad start's pulling down all the shades, "Well, I think someone may have caught on to your disguise trick because that is definitely a paparazzi. I told you, D, we should've got the house with the private gate and voice box entrance."

Sigh, "Sorry, but I don't like the feeling of being locked up in my own home."

"Well, Justin text your mother I think you may need to stay over tonight."

"Uh, yeah, okay."

"Dad, it's just a few late night photos, no need to make it a sleepover."

"After the latest scandal I think it'd be best, D. You don't mind showing him the guess room do you? We just got it redecorated." he says beginning to do the potty dance.

"Hasn't he been here like a million times can't he just..."

"Thanks, D." Dad says rushing off to the bathroom.

"Nooo, prob." I gather my stuff. "Come on." I trudge all the way up the stairs.

"That was funny earlier, under the stage. And you should know that I was just kidding about the whole feelin' me up thang."

"Why thanks, Justin. That just means the world to me you saying that and all." I say trying not to up chuck with every word, "Here's the room."

"Thanks. Isn't it crazy that we haven't really even met and your dad's been my manager for almost four years now."

"Yeah, crrrazy. If you need anything my dad's room is down stairs. Just flick on all the lights and walk around 'til you find it."

He laughs, "Okay, where's your room at?"

"It's the door right across."

"Night, D." He says walking into the room.

"Mmhmm." I say. I walk in my room toss my crud on the floor then dive right into bed.

If only Sheena knew everything that has happened today she'd kill me. I know I want to die right now having to live the rest of my life with the story that I felt Justin Bieber up because I thought his abs were a wall.

I guess one thing Boy Wonder said may have been true it's crazy that we'd never really met, but I think it's even crazier that I know almost everything about him and he didn't even know I was Neil's daughter. So yeah most people may think of my life to be this fairy tale where I'm BFFs with Justin Bieber or we have this steamy secret romance that we have to keep hidden or something. It's not this magical fairytale it's like my own constant nightmare and the only time I ever get a break is when I'm asleep...Or who knows I could be wrong 'cause even in the best fairytales they have to fight for their happy endings.


	2. Chapter 2

Not a Belieber

Part 1 Chapter 2

Like most Saturday mornings I wake up as the sun begins peeking through the shades. I pull myself out of bed brush my morning breath away and then drag my feet all the way downstairs to the kitchen. My hair hangs in my face and eye boogers cloud my vision. I open the fridge in search for some orange soda as the smell of bacon clears my usual morning stuffed nose. I then notice my dad and Boy Wonder both eating a beautifully lied out meal of waffles, scrambled eggs, bacon _and _sausage and what appears to be fresh squeezed OJ.

"Morning, D." Boy Wonder says as he munches on some bacon. He's shirtless and clean of eye boogers.

"Careful, Justin, D's definitely not a morning person when it comes to her Saturdays."

I take my trusty hair band that is either on my wrist or in my hair and pull my hair into a ponytail. "Why is _he _still here? I thought you'd sneak him out early before we got even more paparazzi." I slide into one of the dining chairs and pour myself a glass of juice.

"Well, the paps didn't leave until six this morning. He's just going to camp out here until tonight's concert."

"What? No. He can't! Sheena and Nate are coming over."

"It's just Sheena and Nate. It's no big deal."

"Dad, Sheena's gonna flip if she sees him."

Justin parts a small smile.

"Especially if he's shirtless...Why are you shirtless? I'm positive there's like thirty different brand new guest pajamas in that room all with _shirts_."

"I'm surprised you don't wanna see what you were touching yesterday." Justin jokes.

I roll my eyes, "Uhhh, no thanks." I grab a waffle and start tearing pieces off, "Sheena can't know he's here let alone that he stayed the night."

"Well, Tink, I mean, D."

"Who's Tink?" Justin asks.

"It's nothing." I say wuickly.

"Well, D, I can't lock Justin in a closet somewhere now can I?"

"No, complaints from me." I shrug.

Dad's cell rings.

"I..."

"Gotta take it and you'll only be a minute. I know." I say.

Dad walks off to his office.

"I guess he can't stay for an entire breakfast even when you're actually here. But the food is a step up. He order out?"

"Yeah." Justin says taking his and my dad's dishes to the sink then proceeding to wash them.

"You don't have to do that." I say.

"What, just because I'm a pop star I can't wash dishes?"

"No, just because it's the twenty first century and we have a dishwasher the pop star doesn't have to wash the dishes."

"Eh, I still don't mind. If you want I can wash your glass."

"It's fine, I can do it. I wouldn't want you to have to hold your microphone with pruney hands now would I?"

He just continues to wash the dishes and put them on the drying rack.

"Oh my gosh. I guess I'll dry." I grab the drying towel and start putting away the dishes. "I was serious about Sheena and the shirt thing by the way. You're gonna have to put one on."

"Haha, okay."

After we're done with the dishes Boy Wonder and I's phones vibrate at the same time. Mine just a text his a phone call which he goes into the living room to take.

Sheena Davis 8:42am Today

b there soon. Nate had to cancel bc of some loser thing :(

You 8:43am Today

Kk...

Sheena Davis 8:43am Today

Y ...?

You 8:44am Today

Well idk u'll c when u get here...

Sheena Davis 8:45am Today

k b there n like 5mins or less

I go into a panic. _Five minutes!_ I run to my dad's office, he's still on the phone. He gives me a look as I finger through his emergency JB wardrobe. I snatch out the first full ensemble I see and run back down to where the Boy Wonder's at.

"Here, put one of these on now, now, now, now, now!" I order.

"Love you too, bye." Justin says hanging up, "That was my Aunt. What's this?"

"Clothes. You're topless. Put'em on, now! Sheena will be here any..."

"Hey, D." I hear Sheena's voice. She must've used the hidden key under the fake patch of grass that I officially regret telling her about.

"Ahhh." I let out a small squeak. "Sheena, I'm com..." I trip on a leather pair of pants and fall on my butt.

"You alright, D?" Justin asks. He reaches over to help me up and trips on the rest of the clothes falling on all fours right on top of me.

"_D_?" Sheena walks in, "_D, _is that Justin Bieber...on top of you?"

Justin's face colors a little as he stands up. He then reaches his hand out to grab mine.

I decline and make it up on my own, "Sheena, I know this may look kinda bad but we both tripped."

"And his shirt kinda just fell off him as you two tripped?" she says trying to suppress a smile, "Did you just screw with him?"

"Ohmigod, _no,. _No. N. O. Wait why are you smiling?" I ask.

She points at Justin, "Because he's shirtless and actually in the same room I'm in."

"You must be Sheena." Justin says.

She just giggles, "Mmhmm."

"Nice to meet you, and I didn't _ screw _with her."

"Pfft, oh I don't care she can do it with whoever she wants just as long as _I _get perks."

"_Sheena._ Sheena, I think you should go put your stuff in my room."

"But I just have my purse." Sheena says staring at Justin.

"Okay well lets go to the mall like we were planning." I tug on her arm.

"D, don't be silly you're in pajamas. So, JB, you wouldn't happen to have any tickets for tonight would you? D here never gets me any. Hehehe."

"Really?" Justin says, "You don't come to the concerts, D?"

"No, not really."

"More like not ever." Sheena says correcting me.

"Hey, Sheena, I have a suggestion stop undressing Justin with your eyes why don'tcha?"

"What only you're allowed to play with him?"

"Nothing was...huh. Justin could you go get dressed?" I hand him the clothes that caused are falling fiasco.

"Yeah, no prob." He takes the clothes and heads upstairs.

"Sheena, what was that?"

"Oh hush. He was on top of _you_ when I came in."

"We _tripped. _Because I didn't want you to see him shirtless and do what you just did."

"Yeah, yeah. Did you see him though? He should be glad I didn't pounce right then. And when I started looking down and then Jerry, whoo. He is definitely _not _gay."

"Ew, Sheena don't be that girl."

"D, we both know I'm already that girl. Why is he over here anyway?"

"He slept over."

"O-M-G. It was always too good to be true."

"What?"

"You not really knowing JB. I always knew it was lies. Was he horny? Were _you_ horny? Was that a combination of you guys' horninest on the floor?"

"Sheena, stop being gross. No one was anything. There were some paparazzi and my dad told him to stay over.

She sighs, "D, I know nothing happened just let me fantasize for a second, 'kay? Mmmhmm. Oh, wow. _Wow. _That's actually possible? You two are very dirty."

"Sheena!"

"You ruin everything y'know that?"

When we hear the sound of Justin's footsteps descending the stairs she sits down and pops her top three buttons on her blouse.

"Thanks for the clothee, D."

"Yeah."

"I was thinking, while I was up there, I could get you guys in if you wanted to come to the concert tonight. I'll just to make sure Ryan and S"

"Yes, that'd be amazing." Sheena exclaims.

"Sheena, no. Justin, we can't."

"You maybe can't, but I can. I'd want nothing more, JB."

Justin just smiles as he looks back and forth between Sheena and I, "D, it's my concert it wouldn't be a problem."

"Well, Sheena can do what she wants, but no thanks."

"Oh we don't need her, JB,  
she's always been a drag."

"Sheena if you could just stop talking sometimes. I'm pretty sure not only I but Boy Wonder here would also greatly appreciate it."

"Boy Wonder?" Justin says.

"That's her nickname for you."

"It is?"

"_Sheena!_"

"I'm not going to quit talking unless you agree to come to the concert with me."

"You know what, fine. I'll go."

"Cool. Just give them your names at the ticket booth." Justin says.

"Very cool indeed, JB."

"Justin," my dad says, "We've gotta go. They were having some electric wiring problems luckily they fixed it but all the presets for the correct timing are gone, so we've gotta get your pretty little self to run the whole thing a couple times before tonight when you actually do go on."

"Okay, man, no prob."

"Bye, JB."Sheena says with a flirtatious wave.

"Bye, Sheena. D, I'll see you tonight, right?"

"If you can really spot me out of a group of thirty thousand girls...then I guess."

"Come on, Justin, we need to go the plane's waiting for us. Hi, Sheena. Bye, Sheena. See ya, Tink."

"_Dad!_"

After they find a way to sneak Justin out they then head off to the airport to get on the private jet.

"Well, how are we gonna get to Santa Cruz anyway, Sheena? It's six hours away and that's without traffic and gas stops."

"Forget that. What are we going to wear? Next time he sees me I need to be wearing something that says, 'I'm better than Selena in and outta the clothes'." She starts dragging me upstairs, "It's time for a trip to the side of D's closet that she never wears."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES! D, we must because I will not be seen with you at a JB concert with you wearing _that_."

"Sheena, these are my Friday night Saturday morning pajamas. Obviously I'm not going to wear them out. And I'm not wearing any of those clothes they're either itchy or tight or both." I say trying to pull out of her tight grip. Her plastic nails dig in my skin as she pulls me up the stairs.

"Uh, but _all_ hot. And after how JB saw you today you need hot."

"No, what I need is a new friend."

"Oh, hush. He's probably used to even more crazed fans than myself."

Sheena finally pulls me all the way in my room then starts rummaging through my closet.

"You never answered me on how we're actually gonna get there y'know. Because I'm not sitting in a car for six plus hours."

"Uh, okay, D. I'll just get my dad to let us use our plan he won't care."

"Rember the last time you said your dad wouldn't care if we took the plane? And you said we were just going up to the mountains but where did we end up...Miami!"

"That was funny both of my parents had a cow."

"Yeah, that was funny. Especially the part where they almost put our faces on milk cartons."

"Chill, D, I'll ask this time and tell you _exactly_ where we're going." she pulls a short gold sequin dress out, "I can't believe you never wear any of this stuff."

"Well, Dad's constantly getting Boy Wonder's designers to make me stuff too. Why? I dunno, I never actually wear any of it. Usually you just try it on or borrow it."

"Well, tell your dad I said, 'Thank you'." She tosses a stack of dresses on my bed. "You know some of this stuff you could actually pull off. Like this." She holds up a dark blue, one shoulder gown with a black crystal belt. "Your flowing, dark brown hair, God given yoga butt, naturally tan like skin, and you were blessed with those green eyes. Plus you're not fat."

"Thanks, Sheena, but I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt."

She sighs dramatically, _"Fine_, it's good enough that you're coming to the concert with me._"_

Some hours later after Sheena has picked out her outfit, a black, strapless leather mini dress paired with some clear sling backs that would break my neck if I tried to walk in them, she asked her parents if we could borrow their plane and after lots of her whining and begging they said yes. We then head to the airport where the small private jet was fueled up and ready to go and  
after the two hour flight we arrive in Santa Cruz. It then takes another hour as we take a taxi to where Justin's performing. Since we have some time before the show starts we go to a small Italian joint across the street to eat first. When we leave the restaurant the stadium is nearly wrapped all around with girls.

"Great, do you see this line?" Sheena complains as we walk are way all the way to the back.

"Sheena, no. I am at this stupid thing because of you waiting in this enormously long line because of you. If it was up to me I'd be at the coffee shop watching White Gloves play tonight."

"Uh, that draggy band you like. There college students right?"

"Uh huh."

"Is that why you like them?"

"Ugh, no, Sheena. They're talented and sing about stuff that matters, that's why I like them."

A pair of girls who looked like they could out Bieber Katalina and then entire club turn around.

"Excuse me did I just hear that you're not a Belieber?" The taller one says. Her nostrils flare with each word she says. JB is written all across her forehead with marker.

"Actually you did."

The short one starts hyperventilating, "I know, Mia, I know."

"Well, I just want to say I'm disgusted that you'd waste a perfectly good JB ticket when you don't even..._Belieb_."

"Oh we don't have tickets JB _personally _invited us." Sheena brags.

"Sheena! W-Why would you say that?"

"You guys _know _Justin Bieber?"

"_Well..._" Sheena starts.

"No, no we don't. We have tickets just like everyone else. Sheena here is just a compulsive liar. Her names not even Sheena it's _Louise._" I flash Sheena a look.

"Oh are you guys like the ant-Bieber club or something? I hate you guys. I mean what did he ever do to you." The girl starts crying.

"You know what I'd think be best? If you guys both turn around and return to your screaming and idolizing of JB."

Both of the faithful Beliebers just turn around and begin screaming and chanting once more.

"Sheena, I now have an example on why I can never take you to any concerts because you almost get us attacked by emotionally unstable preteens."

Sheena just rolls her eyes. "It's not like you're the reason I'm at this one anyway."

We spend the rest of our time waiting in line in silence. Once we finally get to the ticket booth, in attempt to brag to all the surrounding JB fans, Sheena announces that Justin Bieber himself has saved us two tickets. I then have to once again say that she is a pathological liar as we get our tickets.

"Sheena I knew I should've brought some duck tape." I say as I skim over our ticket. "We're in the third row."

"Really?" she snatches the tickets from my hands, "The power of the third button right there."

"Yep, this probably is from you showing more of your chi chis." I say sarcastically.

We push through the crowds to the third row. Sheena squeezes my hand, "Eeeek! Can you believe we're in the third row at a JB concert with tickets that _JB _actually got for us."

"Sheena when are you going to learn to stop saying that? It's not a very good idea to say that when you're surrounded by I dunno, a hundred thousand of his fans." I look around the entire stadium, "Do you see some of the woman in here? I mean they'd definitely be rocking the cradle."

"Yeah, you're right. Now, hush it's the countdown. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1!"

Just like last night's concert Gym Class heroes once again opens up.

_Bzzzz!_

I check my phone.

Nate Wantona 8:06pm Today

Hey you wanna hang out?

You 8:07pm Today

wouldn't rather do anything else at this moment but can't. ive got a long story to tell you first thing tomorrow tho :) we can do breakfast 2gether at ihop like around 10

Nate Wantona 8:09pm Today

B-fast sounds good. is sheena coming?

You 8:10pm Today

yeah, she'll prob sleepover tonight so it'll be the three of us as usual

Nate Wantona 8:11pm Today

As usual :)

You 8:11pm Today

kk well c u 2mro

"D, put your phone up and dance."

I scoff, "I'm not dancing. You should be glad I'm even standing."

"And _you _should be glad I'm not kicking you. WHOOOOOOO!" She screams.

For the next two songs Sheena's hair flips around slapping everyone, within a one yard radius, in the face. I just stand awkwardly with my hands shoved deep in my pockets.

"Now I know you guys love us," Travie McCoy, the lead vocalist, says causing the entire stadium to shout in agreement, "But I think you guys are here for someone named J-Justin _Beaver _is it?"

"BIEBER!" Everyone in the audience minus me screams out.

"_Oh, _Justin _Bieber_. Justin Bieber, I know him, yeah, I know him. You know how I think we can get him to come out here? Is when I say Justin you guys say Bieber, okay? Okay let's try it. Gimme a lil beat guys." Disashi, Matt, and Eric start playing, "Okay you guys got it right?"

"YEAH!"

"Okay good. Justin."

"BIEBER!"

"Justin!"

"BIEBER!"

Juuuuuuuuuustiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

"BIEBER!"

"Why didn't you guys hold it like me? W-what was that? You know what f-forget it let me here you guys scream for _JB_!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!" then entire arena is uplifted with the screaming. JB comes flying out from under the stage.

"Oh my God, oh my God!" the girl beside me nearly passes out.

_Thanks, Sheena, this will be my entire Saturday night because of you_. I think.

"I love you, JB, I LOVE YOU!" Sheena screams beginning to fumble with the top of her dress.

"Sheena, what are you doing?" I ask nearly screaming as loud as I can so she can hear me.

"What do you think?" She shouts back.

"No, Sheena," I pull her hands away from her dress, "_no_ flashing. Do you want to get kicked out?"

"You're right it's just Bieber Fever is so contagious in here. Justin!"

"Well, let it be contagious with your boobs covered."

As the concert goes by between screaming and fighting fans I have to keep Sheena from flashing every song.

"This is the last song for the night you guys." Justin says. "I know you guys know this one. It's kind of a one of um my first and goes like this, _Oh. Oh, oh._" The teen sensation starts singing Baby making the crowd go crazy. "_I know you love me. I know you care. Just shout whenever and I'll be there. You want my love, you want my heart and we will never ever, ever be apart. Are we an item? Girl quit playin.'" _Justin bends down to touch a group of girls hands and they go wild.

"Justin! Justin! I love you!" Sheena shouts.

Boy Wonder and all of his background dancers break out into some choreography.

_"And I was like baby, baby, baby ohhh. Like baby, baby, baby nooo. I thought you'd always be mine, mine."_

"How long is this song?" I say. By this time everyone in the arena is singing along with Boy Wonder. "Ugh." I think of sitting down until the songs done but figure I'll just get crushed.

A few moments later Justin wraps up the song, "Thank you guys. I love you all and God bless."

The lights slowly fade up as Justin leaves the stage. "It's finally over. That was two whole hours, Sheena. Do you see how much I love you?" I turn to Sheena to see her wiping away tears. "Sheena really? Don't cry. Or I don't care just make sure it's as we leave."

"Leave? D, we have to go say _hi_."

"Sheena, no. No, no a million times no."

"D, if we leave now that'll be rude like we aren't grateful for the tickets he got us. And such great tickets at that."

"Sheena, we are going home. I'll text my dad and tell him to the Boy Wonder all that crap."

"No, you're not we have no car and _my _planes not leaving without me. Who knows maybe they'll even be an after party we can all go to. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"You're kidding? You're seriously gonna hold me hostage like this?"

"Call it what you'd like, but we aren't getting back on that plane until JB sees me in this O' so hot outfit."

"Sheena, you are something else y'know?" I say displeased.

"Oh, hush and come on."


End file.
